The Other Angel
by Ed Hong
Summary: Karuo isn't the only Angel with feelings for the lilims. Philisphical stuff. this isn't about romantic love


The Other Angel  
  
  
  
-pain-  
  
-so this is how it feels, this is the the thing lilims go so far to avoid-  
  
-this is the thing that they would rather not live then feel-  
  
-in more ways then one-  
  
-so this sharp feeling I feel when I move my right arm is what they call pain-  
  
-or is it that dull, numbing feeling in my head?-  
  
-that hand that arm that she twisted so viciously when I spoke something to close to the truth-  
  
-that head that she kicked repeatedly when she knew I saw the real her-  
  
-the scared her-  
  
-the depressed her-  
  
-the lonely her-  
  
-its probably my fault that I got beat up-  
  
-I probably shouldn't have talked to her at such a trying time with what happened to her 'friend' and all, but I had no choice-  
  
-for time is such a fleeting thing, one day it is here another day it is gone-  
  
-the day it is gone is very near-  
  
-I must allow the second to be ready if the messenger chooses death for life-  
  
-for only the chosen ones should judge the human race-  
  
-not the race it self-  
  
-only the chosen ones should begin the third impact-  
  
-not the emotional charged lilims-  
  
-for we are the only ones able to fairly judge-  
  
-for life and death means the same to us-  
  
-but still-  
  
-it worked-  
  
-I may have gotten her angry-  
  
-I may have gotten her sad-  
  
-but I got her thinking-  
  
-I got her on track to healing what I am going to have to do to her-  
  
-what my duty will force her to endear-  
  
-so she will be ready for the coming battle-  
  
-with her own-  
  
-but why do the lilims hate pain so much-  
  
-the pain hurts-  
  
-yes-  
  
-but it shows that you are alive-  
  
-it makes you appreciate the good times-  
  
-for without it, their can be no pleasure-  
  
-for every thing has a ying and a yang-  
  
-and if you listen to the throbs of pain closely-  
  
-you can hear music-  
  
-the cracked bones in my right arm-  
  
-a flute-  
  
-the black eye on my head-  
  
-the drums-  
  
-the internal bleeding on my stomach-  
  
-a cello-  
  
-an entire orchestra is playing their hearts out just for me-  
  
-curtsey of the renown composer, Miss Langley-  
  
-for just the token payment of saying 'I could see your blood and bones-  
  
-ok-  
  
-ok-  
  
-that was only the first thing I said-  
  
-then I pulled out a knife-  
  
-she didn't like that-  
  
-but she was sure surprised when I turned it and cut my self-  
  
-^_^-  
  
**************************Flashback**************************  
  
with a flick of my wrist  
  
I pulled a knife from his dirty, wrinkled pants.  
  
"The human body is comprised of mainly three things, the same as the human mind. "  
  
the knife made contact with my wrist  
  
"flesh, blood, bone"  
  
"happiness, sadness, loneliness"  
  
the blood started to gush out of the wound onto the blade  
  
"when our skin is cut"  
  
"when our happiness is damaged"  
  
the blood reaches my hand holding the knife  
  
"the blood appears"  
  
"the pain appears"  
  
the blood starts to drip down the arm  
  
"but if we let all the pain out"  
  
"all the blood out"  
  
the blood starts to collect at the elbow  
  
"then what will sustain the flesh"  
  
"the happiness"  
  
the blood starts to drip to the ground  
  
"and the flesh will die"  
  
"and the happiness will die"  
  
the blood starts to collect into a puddle at the ground  
  
"leaving only the bone"  
  
"only the loneliness"  
  
I dropped the knife  
  
"so you must stop the blood from leaving"  
  
"stop the pain from going"  
  
"if you truly want to be happy and live a full life"  
  
I put my hand around the cut  
  
************************End Flashback***********************  
  
-of course-  
  
-she took this the wrong way-  
  
-and yet I still love her-  
  
-because it is her flaws that makes her truly beautiful-  
  
-like the rest of the lilims-  
  
by Ed Hong 


End file.
